


These Are My Confessions

by JaliyahJade, P_Dunton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catholicism, Church Sex, Confessional, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Religion, Religious Content, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliyahJade/pseuds/JaliyahJade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton
Summary: "I'm sorry, Daddy, I've been bad.”“Come again?” he asked in a voice higher than usual. While technically having the same meaning, those were not the words he was expecting!You should never bet against Poe Dameron when embarrassing Ben Solo is on the line! Now Rey has to confess 6 very naughty sins, one for each day of Creation, to an increasingly flustered Father Ben.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Zialisa for betaing! Of course all mistakes are my own.
> 
>  

Rey was never betting against Poe again. Who knew he could be so maniacal? Sure, he had a reputation but this was _bad_. And the week of Easter of all times! As the line dwindled, she smoothed down her dress and steeled herself for the embarrassment to come.

Ben decided that administering reconciliation had to count as penance for his own sins. The screens were simply not made for someone of his stature. Modern reconciliation rooms were better than the tiny confessional booths of antiquity to be sure, but if he wasn't careful his legs would extend past the screen. Sitting through the confessions of all those who only came once a year could almost be described as cruel and unusual punishment. He had to be almost done, right?

The next person who entered was a woman, judging by the indistinct shape. She knelt on the cushion as had the countless masses before her but did not immediately begin. He frowned as she took a few steadying breaths, wondering what could be weighing so heavily on this poor soul's heart. The discomfort he endured would be worth it if he could afford her some measure of peace.

“I…” She cleared her throat and started again, “I'm sorry, Daddy, I've been bad.”

“Come again?” he asked in a voice higher than usual. While technically having the same meaning, those were not the words he was expecting!

She sighed and repeated the statement, “I'm sorry, Daddy, I've been bad.”

Was this a joke? Was Dameron behind this? Dameron had to be behind this. The voice had a British accent and he knew for a fact the parish wasn't home to any British women.

He stammered for a second before remembering what to say next. “How long has it been since your last confession, my child?” He was pleased to note his normal tone of voice had returned.

“This is my first time. You could say I'm a virgin,” she deadpanned.

Ben let out an involuntary groan. “Well, then. Please begin.”

According to the terms of the bet she had to confess six slutty things, one for each day the Lord worked on creation. The first wasn't true strictly speaking but she thought it would set the tone for the rest of the conversation. “I never wear panties under dresses and skirts because the idea that someone might see excites me.”

“Are you wearing any now?” The question was out before he knew what he was saying, his voice lowering involuntarily. He immediately regretted it.

“No Daddy.” This much was true, at least. She had purposely not worn any to avoid lying more than necessary.

After a few beats of silence, she moved on to item number two. “I have a hormonal birth control implant to prevent pregnancy as well as to regulate my cycle.”

He nodded his head, but said nothing.

“I once offered to give the manager at McDonald's a blow job in the bathroom in exchange for free food.”

“Were you in dire need, and did he take you up on your offer?”

“Yes Daddy, I had to choose between food and books for school. Temporary hunger would be worth it to get my degree and climb out of poverty.” It was odd, but Rey felt lighter after confessing her situation growing up. Maybe there was something to this after all.

Hearing this broke his heart. “We all make choices in desperate circumstances we would not otherwise. I wish only that I had known and could have provided for you.” _Not I, the Church! Damn._

She was stunned. Did he mean himself? It was only now that she realized how deep and sincere his voice sounded. Her nervousness had kept her focusing on herself, just trying to get through her list. But now she wanted to hear more. Encouragement, chastisement, anything.

“Thank you Daddy, I wish that too.” Definitely him and not the whole Church, her other interactions with the institution had not gone as well as this had so far. On to item four!

“I masturbate almost daily. My small hands aren't enough to reach where I need so I have a drawer full of toys. Some shaped not like a human but an animal, with a knot at the base.”

Ben had never been… affected during confession before. But now? His cock knew it was above average in size and twitched to life. He leaned his head back against the wall and stifled a groan. He hoped she didn't have many lust filled sins left as he wasn't sure he could take the temptation. He said nothing in fear of what would leave his mouth.

Unaware of his predicament, she confessed Sin 4 Part B: “When in the throes of passion I often take the Lord's name in vain. I try not to, Daddy, but it just comes out!”

Oh he's sure it did. Comes out, indeed!

“Sometimes I watch porn and other times I use my own imagination. My favorite fantasies are about relationships that are forbidden. A teacher and student, a boss and employee… a priest and parishioner.”

He gasped and stuck his head around the screen. She didn't mean that the way he thought, did she? She couldn't, right? And she was beautiful. Of course she was beautiful. Soft brown hair in waves around an angelic face dotted with freckles. And staring at him with eyes almost as wide as his must be.

The girl gulped, looking at him.

Rey didn’t quite understand what was happening now. Poe expected her to leave the priest confused and sexually frustrated then be on her way. That was the deal.

Just confess and leave, you won’t even see him, he has no right to stick his head around the screen anyway.

Why then was she looking the priest in the eyes right now?

_God, is he handsome!_

He was so handsome that Rey couldn’t think clearly, but even in her current state, she wasn’t sure it was okay that this in-fucking-credibly-looking servant of the Lord was watching her intently, the screen that should have been dividing them wholly forgotten.

_Well, it’s my first time in the Church, maybe it is normal? Right?... Right?!_

“What else do you want to confess… child?”

_Oh, for fuck’s sake, his voice…_

“Haven’t I said enough… Daddy?” Rey whispered, her mouth absolutely dry.

And that was the moment the man fucking licked his lips.

“Fuck…” Rey murmured, leaning forward and catching them with her mouth.

She would burn in Hell for this… Good thing she didn’t believe in this religious bullshit.

“Lord…” he whispered hoarsely, pulling her closer behind his side of the screen and making her straddle him.

“Isn’t it a sin to take your employer’s name in vain?”

He only groaned louder, and she couldn’t think about what she was doing anymore. Her hands were faster than her thoughts.

_Fucking cassock!_

Rey pulled the long robe up, still kissing the man, and feeling his enormous hands squeezing her shoulders. God, he was a great kisser...

Rey traced his thigh and gasped at the feeling of the huge shaft under her hand.

"Holly shit..." she whispered, and the man growled, biting her lower lip. He was a giant.

_Jesus take the wheel!_

When Poe had told her to call the Priest Daddy before she entered the room, Rey hadn't expected to find the actual one inside.

She had never been into this kinky shit before, but now... Now she was all in with anything that was about to happen. She moved from his lips to his chin, melting at the sound of the Priest's low growling. And then, suddenly, he pulled back.

Rey looked at him in surprise and realized that his eyes were closed and that he was panting heavily.

"Please..." he whispered. "Please... We have to stop..."

Rey had always hated religion. She had never believed in God. It was hard to believe in the Highest Loving Being when she had been struggling her whole life, fighting for food and survival. No, no, Rey didn't believe in God. And now she hated religion even more because this glorious man was about to refuse her. She couldn't have it.

Rey kissed him with all the passion she possessed. Under her lips, she could feel his restraints breaking. He kissed her back.

She didn't know this man. She had never seen him before, only heard the stories Poe had told her about him. Ben Solo, his best friend, the man that Poe thought was never meant to be a Priest. The man who she now knew was the best kisser in the world, the man with the most delicious mouth and with hands, Rey realized, made for her alone.

Rey unbuttoned Ben's pants, letting his giant cock out. He felt how wet she was brush the tip of his cock and almost came then and there. Hail Mary's we're not meant for that situation but at least it worked. Her lack of panties certainly made this more convenient!

She pressed her forehead into his for a second and opened her eyes. Ben was watching her intently, and Rey gasped at the range of emotions she saw in the depths of his chocolate orbs. Concern, worry, guilt, and then desire and lust. She lowered herself and could hardly contain her moan. There were people outside the reconciliation room, and they had to be careful. But, oh God, did it feel amazing!

"Oh, baby, you are so wet," he whispered.

She was. Rey had never been so drenched before. Her slick was probably running down to her knees now.

"Please, Daddy, I need you to move," she moaned.

And he did... His cock was stretching her insides, and it was burning a little, but the sensation was making Rey delirious. It was gorgeous, overwhelming, magical, fucking perfect! No one had brought Rey to an orgasm so quickly before.

"Yes... Oh, yes, yes, Daddy! I'm gonna cum, please, please, let me cum!!!"

"That's it, baby girl," he whispered, biting her jaw a little. "That's right! Come for your Daddy! But you have to be quiet, sweet thing! You don't want those people behind the door to hear us."

"No, Daddy... No, I don't want that! I will be quiet! But, please... I love your cock so much, give me more!"

"OH, FUCK!!!"

Rey felt Ben pulsing inside her, covering her cunt with hot strays of cum. The sensation was so amazing that she followed him immediately. The last thing she had thought before her orgasm had hit her was about this glorious man, coming undone under her.

_"Okay, God... Let him be mine, and I will be the fucking best Christian you've ever seen for the rest of my fucking life!"_

_“Dear Lord… Let her be mine and I will leave the Priesthood to worship at her feet for the rest of my fucking life!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days after what she had realized was the best sex in her life, Rey walked into the church again. She hadn't slept much in the last few days, and she didn't know what she wanted to do now.
> 
> Did she want to apologize? Could someone apologize for something like what she had done? Ben had made a vow to live his life in celibacy! And she had made him fuck her in the House of God, for fuck's sake! What would she say if she saw him?
> 
> "Hey, sorry I made you fuck me like an animal. Well, if it makes you feel any better, that was the best sex in my entire life. I still feel my pussy clenching when I think about your cock... Amen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your prayers for a second chapter have been answered, my children.
> 
> Thanks again to Zialisa for beta reading!

Rey was nursing her coffee while looking out of the window of her apartment. The weather outside was gloomy, and it suited her mood perfectly. The coffee was good, though, so she at least had that. Her life, however, was painful at the moment.

It's been a week since her encounter with Father Ben in the church, and Rey could swear that she could still feel the blissful soreness between her legs. It was, however, fading now. And Rey was not happy about it.

_As soon as they both returned from their heights, the realization of what she had just done hit her._

_Oh, shit!_

_None of the things she had confessed were true. Except for the hunger thing, of course, and some other minor stuff like being on the pill. She had exaggerated her sins quite a bit. She'd had sex, of course. Quite a lot of it, actually. She'd had boyfriends, after all. She had even thought she'd been in love a couple of times. Oh, how wrong she had been! After several heartbreaks, Rey had decided she'd had enough. She hadn't had relationships since her junior year, and she was now about to graduate.  And, anyway, she had always loathed the idea of one-night-stands let alone quickies with someone she barely knew._

_And Ben was a fucking Priest, at least ten years her senior! Not that she minded his age, it was actually quite arousing, and he was Daddy alright indeed. Rey would probably call him that even if she hadn't bet Poe._

_Oh, shut up! Fuck, fuck, fuck!!!_

_Quickly she slipped off of his cock, feeling a pinch of regret as his softening length left her body._

_God, was he gigantic!_

_Even with Rey moving quickly, it took him two seconds to be out. Rey gathered her stuff at the speed of light._

_"Wait..." Ben murmured hoarsely, trying to hide his dick in his pants, readjusting his cassock and returning the cross (that had hung loosely over his shoulder while they were fucking like rabbits) back to his chest. "Please... Wait..."_

_Rey didn't wait. Instead, she rushed out of the room, almost knocking a woman who stood in the queue next to the door off her feet._

_"What took you so long?!" the woman hissed annoyingly._

_Oh, if she only knew…_

_"Patience is a virtue!" Rey hissed back running towards the exit of the church._

Rey frowned. Several different emotions were tearing her apart now. First of all, she felt incredibly guilty.

_Three days after what she had realized was the best sex in her life, Rey walked into the church again. She hadn't slept much in the last few days, and she didn't know what she wanted to do now._

_Did she want to apologize? Could someone apologize for something like what she had done? Ben had made a vow to live his life in celibacy! And she had made him fuck her in the House of God, for fuck's sake! What would she say if she saw him?_

_"Hey, sorry I made you fuck me like an animal. Well, if it makes you feel any better, that was the best sex in my entire life. I still feel my pussy clenching when I think about your cock... Amen?"_

_She had no idea._

_Rey should walk away and never come back to this church ever again. But she couldn't... She felt guilty, but the worst part was that she was ready to forget about her feelings of guilt entirely if that meant Ben would bend her over the lectern and fuck her brains out._

_Frowning, Rey sat on the bench in the back of the church. There was a sermon going on. She couldn’t see Ben, and, not knowing what to do, Rey decided to bribe the owner of this place by crossing herself. She hoped that she did it the right way. Suddenly, Rey felt someone sitting next to her on the bench. Slowly, she turned her head to the man._

_Ben was staring straight ahead, his posture tense. Rey froze, and the next couple of moments they spent in silence._

_"Hello," Ben finally pronounced, turning to her._

_"Hi..." Rey murmured, feeling her cheeks starting to burn._

_"What's your name?"_

_Good thing he didn't add "child" after his question..._

_"Rey, my name is Rey... Father Ben..."_

_Ben's smirk turned into a frown._

_"Don't you think we are past that point, Rey?" he asked._

_Rey shut her mouth in confusion._

_"How do you know my name, by the way?" Ben raised his brow._

_"Poe told me..."_

_Rey could swear she heard the Priest cursing under his breath._

_"I knew Dameron was behind this," his fists clenched. "That man has no fucking boundaries... But this time he went too far..." Ben shook his head, smirking sadly. "I hope he got what he wanted... And I hope you had fun, Rey," to her utter terror, Ben rose from the bench and started to walk away._

_"WAIT!" she was far too loud, and several parishioners turned their heads to them, frowning. Ben stopped, looking at her annoyed. "Please... It wasn't... It wasn't Poe's fault... He didn't want me to fuck you."_

_She probably pronounced the last bit too loudly, as Ben started to look around worriedly, and Rey apologized under her breath. And then, suddenly, he pulled her by the arm and dragged to the very familiar reconciliation room. Rey hated herself for the feeling of excitement she experienced the moment the door closed behind them. With one swift movement, Ben pinned Rey to the door behind her back, holding her by the shoulders._

_"Talk. Now!" he growled._

_"I..." Rey stammered. "Poe is my best friend Finn’s boyfriend… I lost a bet to him... And Poe told me to… arouse you during the confession... He told me to call you Daddy and tell you this nonsense about the knotted toys..."_

_"So you don't have any?"_

_Did he sound disappointed?_

_"No... I mean, yes, yes, I have toys, but they_ are not _knotted."_

_Ben gulped._

_"What else was true?" he asked hoarsely._

_"Well, I'm on the pill... And I used to be hungry when I was a kid. But I've never given any blow jobs to any manager in McDonald's."_

_Ben's eyes softened, and Rey was now drowning in the depths of his chocolate orbs._

_"And the sex?"_

_"I didn't mean to... I just saw you and... I couldn't resist... I know you don't have a reason to believe me, but I haven't had sex with anyone for more than a year now... And I don't usually do that. It was... an impulse...and I... I'm sorry?"_

_"Are you now, little one?" suddenly Rey realized that Ben's face was just an inch away from hers, and her toes curled at the usage of the term of endearment._

_"Yes... Yes, Daddy..."_

_No! No! Stop it right now._

_But it was impossible. Ben exhaled, releasing a breath he was holding, and his hot breath burned Rey's skin. They were in the church again, and Rey was aroused as fuck... again!_

_"So what are you telling me, little one?" he whispered into her ear. "You saw me, and you couldn't resist me, and you ran away right after I came into your tight little cunt, leaving me thinking about you, getting hard every time I imagine your little face delirious from the pleasure I gave you?"_

_Rey was panting heavily now, her palms sweating and her pussy drenched. What on Earth was happening now? She came here to apologize! Apologize, and now she was feeling Father Ben's shaft stretching his fucking cassock!_

_"I... I didn't... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."_

_And that was the moment Ben's lips crashed into hers, and Rey almost lost consciousness._

_She was licking him, and she was biting him, she was suckling on his lips and his jawline, making him growl. Ben pulled her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Eager to be closer to him, Rey bit him a bit too harsh, and Ben hissed, pulling back a bit._

_"Bad girl," he murmured, suckling on her neck and definitely leaving a mark._

_"We should stop... I came here to apologize… I need to stop… I should stop.” Rey was murmuring, not thinking straight at all._

_"And do you think that is possible for me now, sweet thing? Do you think I can stop now? I spent my life denying myself all the pleasures of the flesh... And now I want to own you, little one."_

_Rey was doomed. She wanted to give him all of it and more. His hands were gripping her ass now, and Rey wanted to tear Ben's cassock apart to get to his giant cock... And that was the moment someone knocked on the reconciliation room's door._

_"Father Ben?" the voice from behind the door asked. "Father Ben, are you there?!"_

_"Shit!" Ben cursed, putting Rey on the floor. He looked at her, putting his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. Rey nodded, agreeing, and Ben took a step back towards the screen. When he was behind it, Rey exited the room, facing another Priest waiting at the door._

_"Oh..." the Priest looked at her confused. "I didn't know that..."_

_"Don't worry, Father," Rey managed to smile at him. "I asked Father Ben for a favor. I needed to... confess..."_

_"Oh, really?" the Priest asked, raising his brow._

_"I need to go," Rey rushed from the church, not willing to be pulled into the conversation. Her body still trembled, burning from the memories of Ben's arms roaming her body. She walked into his life and tempted him again. She had to leave. Poe had told Rey about Ben, she didn't know him personally, but she trusted Poe, hence she knew that Ben Solo was a good man... And she had to go away... No matter how hard it was for her now._

Rey sipped on her coffee again. It was getting cold already. It was Sunday morning, and Rey felt like shit.

_"Rey?!"_

_Poe Dameron's voice on the phone sounded like utter panic._

_"Poe? What's going on?"_

_"It's about our bet..."_

_Rey almost growled loudly. She didn't want to talk about the fucking bet right now._

_"Poe, not now..."_

_"What on Earth did you do to Ben?"_

_"What... do you mean?"_

_"Well, his mother just called me...I don't know what is going on, but she told me that Ben is lost. I have no idea what he's done, but Leia never calls about something like that. I saw him the day before yesterday, and he seemed... off... And I can't reach him now... What did you do?!"_

_"What makes you think that I did anything at all?"_

_Oh, of course, she did._

_"Well, at first, he almost punched me in the face, telling me I was a moron. And then he asked me about you... Like a lot! He was so angry that I told him everything I know just to calm him down. Rey, tell me what happened..."_

She hadn't told him. If Ben decided to confess what he did, she was okay with it, but if not, she didn't want to give him away like that.

_God, did I ruin his life?_

She wanted to drown in her cup of coffee...

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door.

Reluctantly, she pulled herself together and rose from the sofa that stood by the window in her living room and trudged to the entrance of her apartment.

For a second Rey thought she had fallen asleep and was now dreaming. There, on the threshold, stood a man who she didn't expect to see there at all.

Ben was wearing a shirt with a clerical collar, and Rey's heart skipped a beat at the sight of it.

_Maybe I do have a thing for forbidden relationships after all..._

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Can we... Can we talk?" he stammered, running his hand through his hair.

Hesitating for a second, she stepped aside, letting Ben in. The situation seemed surreal, and Rey didn't know what to make out of it.

"Come in," she finally invited him into the living room.

Ben entered, looking around.

"You... have a nice apartment..." he said.

"Thank you," Rey could only hope that Ben didn't notice her blush. And then she did what she always did best - Rey changed the subject. "How did you find me?"

"I..." Ben stammered, and Rey decided that him running a hand through his hair to soothe himself was the most arousing thing she had seen in her life. "I got into Poe's contact list when I saw him several days ago... Your address is there and so is your number... I... I don't want to seem like a creep, Rey. And I'm sorry if I'm... making you uncomfortable... It's just..."

He ran his hand through his hair once again, and Rey couldn't take it any longer. Screw his clerical collar! She would never forgive herself if she let him go like that.

She was on him in the blink of an eye. Desperate, hungry, thirsty for him.

"God..." Ben murmured, crashing into her. "Rey..."

"Don't you dare!" she whispered hoarsely into his mouth. "Don't you dare to tell me to stop now, Ben! I left you! I fucking left you alone and walked away! And yet, you are here now! Don't you dare try to stop me, Daddy!"

"You talk way too much, little one," Ben suddenly growled, and Rey shivered at the sound of his voice.

His voice made her feel submissive. Made her want to obey. And she fucking loved every single second of it.

Ben lifted her from the floor and carried Rey to the sofa like she weighed less than a feather. Lying on her back, she was panting heavily as Ben pulled his pants down, still wearing the shirt with the collar.

"Don't you dare come before I let you, little one," he growled before settling between Rey's thighs and lapping at her cunt.

"GOD!!!" she cried out, and Ben bit her clit, almost sending Rey over the edge.

"Remember what I told you: don't you dare come," he cried hoarsely. "Do you hear me, little one?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

Oh, God, how much she loved it! Ben licked her pussy as a man possessed, and when he suddenly blew on it, Rey almost came undone.

"Hush, sweet thing," Ben murmured. "What did your Daddy tell you?"

Rey moaned at the question, and that was the moment when Ben slapped her pussy lightly.

"I asked you a question, and you need to use your words with me, baby girl! Do it, don't make your Daddy angry with you!"

"I... I am not allowed to come," she whispered.

"Good girl."

The longer he eat her out the more Rey thought that his order was impossible.

"Daddy! Oh, please, please, I need to come!"

"Not now, baby," Ben said, leaving her clit for a second. "Your Daddy told you to behave!"

"But you make me feel so good!"

Ben growled between her legs. He didn't stop, just intensified his ministrations. And then, just when she was on the edge of her climax, he stopped.

"NO!!!" Rey moaned, sobbing. "No, Daddy!"

He was kissing her again, and then, suddenly, one of his fingers was inside her cunt. He was stretching her, spreading her folds apart.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Rey... Ever since I saw you in that fucking reconciliation room! You are mine, baby! I need to own you, to possess you!"

That should have scared her, but for some reason, it didn't... It was as if her prayer from their first meeting was heard. Ben wanted her to be his. And she wanted him back.

"Own me, Daddy, make me yours," she whispered.

He was above her in a blink of an eye. So large, so hot, so hard. It was a bit painful when he entered her, but Rey was ready to worship this pain. Ben thrust into her like there was no tomorrow, and she could only cave in under him.

"MINE! YOU ARE FUCKING MINE, BABY GIRL" he cried out, and Rey came so hard, that she almost lost consciousness. Ben followed her, and his sperm warming her insides was better than holy water.

"FUCK, YES!!! YES, DADDY!"

She was clenching and shivering, her cunt spasming around his gigantic length.

They were still panting heavily when Rey came back to herself. He was so warm, and he smelled like home, even though she knew nothing about him. His clerical collar had suffered as Rey had torn it apart, carried away by her passion. And still... This clerical collar meant that he could never be hers... Suddenly, Rey felt something warm running down her cheeks. She was crying, and she wasn't able to stop...

"Rey," Ben whispered. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

He sounded so worried and so tender that Rey cried even harder.

"Please," she sobbed. "Please, tell me you won't be leaving forever after this..."

Suddenly she saw Ben smiling at her softly.

"Baby... Believe it or not, but I actually came here to talk to you..."

"About what?"

"About the future, I guess..." Ben sounded amused, and Rey suddenly felt confused.

She didn't understand what was going on.

"I left the church today," Ben finally said.

Rey felt herself shivering. How was it possible?!

"But..." she tried.

"No, wait," Ben interrupted her, kissing Rey's lips tenderly. "I would like to finish."

Rey nodded, and Ben smiled at her.

"I decided to become a Priest when I was in a very dark place... And I've always thought it was the best decision possible... But lately... Lately, I started to doubt that it was what I was meant to be..."

Rey was listening to Ben, holding her breath.

"You triggered the changes I had been postponing for far too long... It's not your responsibility that I left the church, but I am grateful to you for that..."

Rey looked up at him in confusion. Truth be told, she could not believe what she heard.

"But... Your clerical collar?" she asked, tracing the thing with her thumb.

"I just had no time to change... I wanted to see you as soon as possible..."

Rey closed her eyes. Could this really be true?

"I would really love to go to a date with you, though," Ben smirked. "To wine and dine you as you deserve..."

"But... What will you do? Do you have money saved up? I wouldn't like to..."

"Hush," Ben stopped her, placing his finger on Rey's lips. "My family is rich and I have a trust fund. It wouldn't be your problem to worry about anyway, sweetheart."

Rey looked up at him and then nodded. The whole thing seemed like a dream.

"So... Would you like to go on a date with me?" Ben asked. "But please... Do it only if you really want to, I don't want you to..."

"Yes! Yes, I will go on a date with you," Rey interrupted, feeling her eyes getting wet again.

Those were happy tears.

Later, when Ben was lying in bed sleeping soundly next to her, Rey stared at the ceiling and then closed her eyes.

_Okay, God... Now I owe you... Don't worry... soon, you won't find a better Christian than me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to JaliyahJade at [one of these places!](http://jaliyahjade.contactin.bio)

**Author's Note:**

> Small edit on 4/22 to fix a wardrobe continuity error.
> 
> Come say hi to JaliyahJade at [one of these places!](http://jaliyahjade.contactin.bio)


End file.
